Harry Potter and Teddy Lupin
by Revan Nonaka
Summary: The war is ended whit one of the biggest fight in history, and now that it's over the magic minister has plans to honour the dead, while Harry has his own agenda forming, and it goes out over more than himself. HP/HG pairiring. chapter 2 is up.
1. The dissapearance of HP and TL

**Creator of story: **Hey, if you EVER think I'm J.K. Rowling, I will be flattered, but I'm NOT, so this isn't my characters, but it's my story. Annything that J.K Rowling has of characters, places and anny magic doing and things, isn't mine. Now to the story.

* * *

**Harry Potter and Teddy Lupin**

**Prologue: The dissapearance of Harry Potter and Teddy Lupin.**

The Wand hang loosley in his hand, his green eyes scanned the terrain, so manny dead, so manny deaths... it was almost horrible to see, and all for this little war, he didn't like it one bit, the elder wand rested in his other hand as he was to lay it down in Dumbledoors grave.

"Here, it's yours again" he said, knowing that the elder wand would loose it's powers when he died himself, he looked at the shattered white marmor grave and did one last thing whit the elderwands power: he fixed the grave and then lied the wand down so the grave would cover the wand and Dumbledoors body, he looked up at the shcool and decided to take farewell whit it before going.

In the big dining hall he saw that people scattered around to look and mourne the dead, a man in a black cape came up to him, the man seemed to be sweaty and his hair fell down on the side, his clothing torne from the fight and he was full of blood "it was nice fighting whit you" he said streching out a hand whit a smile "I'm Tim Frenny" he said smiling, giving Harry a smile and frowns abit when Harry looked down "Mr. Potter, don't be sad, we won" Tim said smiling, givning Harry a nudge "at what price?" Harry looked up at TIm, his eyes burning "at a price that's going to leave a such kind of mark in the history that it seemes that us wizards and wiches never will recover" Tim said gently, giving Harry a smile "but, we shall not fail the dead by giving into that, and we shall rise, stronger than before" Tim said whit a smile on his face, knowing the changes to become, Harry looked at Tim as he went, leaving Harry by himself, then Harry went to his friends, Hermoine and Ron, seeing Hermoine crying make his heart almost stop, but he saw altso that Ron was there to pat her back, so Harry felt a little jealousy, but he walked to them.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermoine said, giving him a hug and sat back down "I'm so glad that you're okey, where have you been?" she asked, looking at him "I just delivered the elder wand to the rightfull owner" Harry said, sadly and tired, he sat down and signed.

Three days later...

The people were gathering around, in the yard of Hogwart where a podium stands, the manny bodies lies in line over the green gras wich had some rather big paches after the final battle, but the clean up had been done in that earia.

The acting minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, came up on the podium and looked over the masses that has gathered, "Attention please?" he asked the crowd, and everyone fell silent, his calm reasuring voice reached every ear "I am here today whit you, to attend to the day of mourning" he said, looking at them "our closest friends, even our families has sufferend, thousands of life has been taken in this war, and now that all is over, at the final battle, the battle of Hogwarts, where Voldemort, the dark lord where slain, by Harry Potters hand" he said loud and clearly.

"For those that fought in this final battle, and lost their lives here, will have a monument standing up on Hogwarts ground, somewhere, and for those inocent that was killed, will have a place in the Minestry to remind everyone of us why we have an auror office, and why we shal stand tall against dark wizzards and wiches" he said "and for the little reason, as he asked me for it, I will now lett the new acting head auror, Tim Frenny" a few claps was heard and Tim came up "Hello?" he said and then put his wand to his throath "okey" he said, abit loud "ha-hem, this was new" he said, manny giggled at that, then he began to speak "I am not proud of what happend, but we shall also cellebrate that we won the war" he looked over everyone "I as, acting, head auror," he gave a little weight on 'acting' to make them undersatnd "will give, so to speak, a free pass to those that faught and survived for three days ago, HOWever" he looked at them "I will have to see what you can and what you cannot do, not everyone is cut to be an auror, and I will stand firm in what I mean, and I will be 110% honest whit you" he said, then looked at them "I'm altso feeling sorry for the lifes lost, may them rest in peace, and may the survivors have a strong heart and live long, that's all I can ask and say aboute that" he said, "thank you" he added and went down, Kingsley came up "then we all can take our rest, and when you will see our acting head auror, it will be in two weeks time, and I now hope that we all can have ten minutes silence for the dead" he looked at them and all fell silent. "Thank you" he said after ten minutes and left the podium, then the boddies began to disapear as healers came to take them to their respective coffins as the familymembers apparated, the barries where down for the day, but as there were none left after few hours, Minerva Mcgonical raised them again, the clean up after the war would bring manny a head ace and would take long, but there were no one else but the staff and her.

Harry and his friends where at the burrow that night, but Harry seemed to be troubeled and stood up, he desided that no matter what, he had to leave, away from this, the cloud treatend to break out but he didn't care, he took his things, that he had in his suitcase, thanks to hermoines magical skill he had gotten a much smaller and less heavier than he had used to get to hogwarts, and then he took his leave.

They were all mourning not only the loss of Fred, but Tonks amd Lupin. Harry walked silently over to Teddys crib, and Teddy was remarkebly awake but cooing silently where he was, Harry was his guardian and therefore, by wishes of Teddy's parrents he had to take the responsebilety, and so he took teddys things in his suitcase and then looked at Teddy, before he took him up after closing the suitcase, giving teddy his passifire, in wich was magically altered to whitsand anny hard handlings. Harry walked downstairs whit Teddy in his arms and his suitcase in his right hand, he looked at them, and Hermoine was one of them, she looked at him and saw that he was ready to leave.

She silently slipt out of the conversation Mr. weasly and Ron had to go and talk to Harry, she knew what he thought, and she just wanted to say some final words, before he apparated to Grimauld place no. 12, but before she could even talk to him, he had walked out the door and was always down to the gate, she had to run, and when she was halfway to it she frose 'cause she saw that after harry had opened the gate and closed it, he looked up, and his eyes mett hers, his love for her was less than evident in his eyes, because his determination was bigger, he then walked up the trail that leads to a top, and it beggan to rain, and hermoine run after him.

Harry turned around and saw Hermoine running for him, he looked at her as her hair was waved out in a brown wave in the air, and she was almost at the top when he apparated after turning around, he was gone. Hermoine looked at where he had been only seconds ago, then she walked down, her head hanging, she went up to the burrow and sighted, atleast she knew where he were, and decided to come the next day.

"Harry?" Hermoine asked out in the house, Grimauld place 12 ecoed back at her, she knew it was to big for one person to not make it eco, she went in, and Ron followed right after her, and looked around, atleast it was the same around there, but it didn't seemed like it was more disturbed than one person, maybe he apparated directily into his own bedroom, they went up there and knocked on the door, as it opoened it din't show that a person had been there since last time, "maybe sirius' room?" Hermoine suggested and Ron nodded, knowing the relations maybe Harry had choosen that room, and they went there as they opened up, they couldn't see nothing else than it was cleaner than last time they were there, but no Harry.

They went to the kitchen and looked around, and a loud sound came from the side of them, and kreacher stood there his eyes locked on them "master Potter told me to not lett annyone in here while the master is gone, except from you, Hermoine Granger" he said, "he seemes to trust you too Ron Weasely" kreacher said whit a harsh voice "and that is only for today" he added looking at them "he is not here, and he wished you to have the time needed to be here" Kreacher said and looked up and sighted "and kreacher has to do this" he said and knipsed his fingers and Ron disapeared, leaving Hermoine back whit Kreacher "master told Kreacher that Hermoine Granger is Kreachers mistress on the finansiall side, cause he knows that Hermoine can take care of kreacher" his voice was abit spitefull when the last part where said, because he seemed to mean he could take care of himself "I'll begin cleaning here, mistress" kreacher said, "and if you need annything, I'll come back" he said "and there is a reason he strickly requested Kreacher to say it only to mistress Granger herself" he added and knipsed his fingers again, getting Ron back again, in wich he were confussed "Hermoine what happend?" he seemed wherry disturbed "one seccond I was here, and the next I was back at the burrow and then I was back here again, whitin five minutes" he counted on his fingers "yeah five minutes" Ron then looked at Hermoine wich had a face of dissbelife and shock all melted into her "Moine what's wrong?" Ron said, sitting down and held her hand "Nothing" she said "except for Harry won't come back" she said "for a verry long time" she said, Ron loooking at her "that's rubbish, now you're being mental, he wont-" he were cutt of when Hermoine beggan to shake, she hadn't told Ron aboute the last night, so he didn't know what she had putted together, but she began to shake voilently before she burst out in a whail of crying, and Ron couldn't blame her, he was mad and sad.

After all that time, why did Harry just dissapear? 'He must be werry mental' Ron thought to himself as he looked around for anything to help Hermoine, he knew that Hermoine was more emotional now, since all reallety where sunken into her, as it did everyone, and it wasn't that easy to hold down tears or angry outburst, and that's why it was so good to have a such calm and collected and reasuring magic minister as they now had, the times where looking brighter in the future. All this ran through Rons mind while finding a tisue so Hermoine could wipe her eyes.

What he didn't know was that it were something more than that, atleast for Hermoine who rememberd those green eyes looking at her while he disapeared to god-knows-where, she had seen the apolegic in his eyes, and the sadness and all the hidden emotion that apparently had something whit her or the burrow to do, something she didn't know, she took the tissue when Ron handed it to her and sat beside her, stroking her back "it's allright, it's allright" he said, trying to confort her "no it isn't" she said "it's not allright Ron, nothing can be allright whit Harry dissapearing like that"

While 10.000 miles away a raven black haired boy looked through his glasses at a coast he never seen, he had choosen to go north, to mingle whit the muggles there, and hide, He looked at the little baby he held in his arms, Teddy seemed to be okey there he slept in his armpit.

Harry smiled and went down towards a little place that seemed to be suited to have some muggle transport. He looked at a yellow sign where it "Trondheim 20 km" he didn't know what it was, but he belived it to be allright place, and he walked to talk to someone he saw talking to eachother.

He was to go his own way now, something that he would regrett at times, he knew that, but he needed to go away from everything, he then looked at the couple of men talking on a language he didn't understand, nor did mind.

This was the beggining.

* * *

**Creator of story: **Well, that's the epilogue, or what it's called... I do like criticks, all critic is good, so rewiev... but if you plan to burn me down whit swearing that doesn't belong on such sites, **I request that you leave that in the garbage bin please**, and type some other creatively words.


	2. Different Worries

**Wrighter: **Hello, long time no see?, I'm sorry, I should have puttet it up sooner than later, but such has fate taught me, I know this is going to be short to be mention Harry, but I just wanted to show how the others manage his disapearence after 3 months.  
Altso; I have my reasons WHY, so if you have waited long for this, I can only say: **Those who waits for something good... Never waits too long.**

**Disclaiming the ownership of HP and other canon characters: they are solem the chars of J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Harry Poter and Teddy Lupin**

**Chapter 1: Different Worries**

Tim Frenny a man, high respecteble in the wizard communety after his speech, where sitting behind his desk, he had his brownish hair felling down infront of his heyes, his beard begun to cover his mouth hadn't it been for the well maitenanents.

It's been 3 months since the speech and his clearification, and there were manny who where happy to have him in the potition, since he was rewarded by getting the permanent badge, however, the same had gone to Kingsley too, and that wasn't a suprise, two leaders, and strong at that.

He had round up aboute a quatter of the remaining death eaters, but still there was many left, and he had iemidedly made a group out of: Hermoine Granger, Ronald Weasly, Ginny Weasly, George Weasly and Neville Longbottom.

At Kingsleys Request he altso took Dumbledoors Army as a group under him, running itself by Hermoine Granger and Ronald Weasly, in wich the former where suddenly opening the door to his office.

"yes Granger" He said, calling her last name rather than the first, beeing on friendly manner he preffered autorety then first name basis when on worked. "How did you know.." she began but stopped "aah, you figgurered it" she said nodding, stopping herself. "There is nothing to lying: you are brightest wich there is around here" he said, now looking up, he saw the brown busty hair of hers, altso her brown eyes, she altso had the auror outfith wich was black (or white) leather over her chest, stomack and back, whit iron plates hidden inside where it allowed to be maximum moverbilety, atlso a joint down to hers arms. Under, or over it - depends on the user, where a black cloth, atlso companied whit a white cloak that, if turned, could be black, this showed that she was a leader, and the stripes identefied the grade of leader, and she had none, showing that she was a minor leader. As pants, or in girls case: skirt, where leather and fabrick, though, some girls liked the man style whit pants and leather, in wich Hermoine did. And to top it all where a wand holder that where minetry proved connected to either hip or arm, depending on the users style of drawing.

Tim spoke up "yes I expected you to come, what is it?" he asked "I request that we use the Dumbledoors Army to search fo.." he held up a hand showing his palm to cut her of. "Request denied, the Doumbledoors Army and the groups devided in there" he looked at her "is mainly to prusue criminals, and Harry Potter is rather not a criminal, and in such are to be left alone" he said looking at her. _It has been 3 month and he had grown his beard fast_, Hermoine thought while looking at him "I know you must feel bad, but we can't search for someone that isn't criminal, and is out of the country" Tim said gently "but, mr. Frenny" she said, showing her respect "we don't know if he-" she was cutt of again "on the contrary we **KNOW** that now" he said, taking a partchment and giving it to her "this came to me this morning, but as you were on a mission, I didn't want to drag you from it" he said "therefor I left a note for you to read" he said "apparently you missed it" he formed a smile on his lips and sat back in his chair, wich tipped at it. Now looking around in his cottage big room where varius of books on dark arts and deffence against it where, altso where he had varius of brooms and their class listed on one wall, and on the opposite wall were the books of potion making of poisions and counter-potions where standing. Behind him where books of the laws and altso a hach where there lied parchment, that hach where the mail hach to him, he preffered that things fell down and up, instead of flying to poke your forehead, altso the papers where of green, yellow and Red, in wich there where marjorety of green than both yellow and red, suggesting that the red parchments where partchment of great inportains.

"You asked the tracer department to get a trace on Harry's magical signature?" she asked whit awe "yes I did" Tim Comfirmed "but a low level request, not higher than that" he said "so when they didn't find him either in scotland or here in England, they tried the whoe of UK, in wich turned out nothing" he said "and since we have only our magical border to consern us whit, we can't broaden the search wider whitout premision from the stateminister and the joining parts" Hermoine concluded "That's right, and both me and Kinglsey does agree that the only thing we can do is to sett a low priority search for him, outside our restriction, altso the minister of US and the minister of Scandinavia and the minister of Europe does agree to send out high priority, but we said low, since we have far more bigger problems than that, altso the Minister of Australia and the minister of Asia does seem helpfull, I've gathered, but whit the Death Eathers on the run, minus those we captured right away, we priorities those higher, but should someone see an boy whit black hair, round glasses, and a baby in his arms, then they alert the joint ministry of the world" he said, "and talking aboute that" he said "this reminds me that we are pointed out to be the head auror office of the joint cause, though I am suggested to lead, I suggested to drag the whole auror office up." Tim says smiling "whit sucsess needless to say" he smirked, then looks at her "only reason is that we know how to deal whit Death Eathers, especialy you" he says, laying a clear on the spesific, she just nods in awe. Tim Frenny going that lenght to get to one man, was unusal, if not it was a death eater on killing spree, he smiled "now, I must say that I hope we all can do what we do best" he said waving his hands to her, just as a flying, red, paper came in "oh for christ.." he stoped when he saw it was from Kingsley shacklebolt _okey,_ he thought as he reaches for it, this was unusally for him, open it up he read:

"Mr. Frenny, Head Auror.

We have recived an intell on an group of Death eather or death eather suporters going rampage in Thomas Town, Ireland. You and your team is going to investigate, Priorety 1: leave all work behind and consentrate on this matter.

(sign.) Kingsley Shacklebolt"

Tim saw at it whit awe and shook his head "okey, now we have trouble, go get your team ready, and alert the DA to stay on stand by - London seige" he said to her, London seige ment that if they didn't contact whit-in 12 hours, the DA was to dispach an survelance group out, and after 24 hours, the DA was to move in, for saftey messures. The name was typical for the move were most used if London where attacked, but Tim wanted nothing of it, and Hermoine nodded and ran out. Tim found his gear and geared up, whillist Hermoine had none stripes, he had two golden vimples and one black vimple, indicating that he was the leader, only Kingsley was above, and he hurried out.

* * *

In annother place, Harry found himself sitting in a café to read some news papers, he were now understanding where he was; Norway, and Norwegian was hard to learn, but he did his best, the days paper he read was **VG **an big news paper in Norway it seemes to him, he looked at his side and found that Teddy were sleeping soundly, and where growing, soon to be a year, Harry had other problems now, as money and taking care of a child, but that he had bestow upon himself, to do... for once: a real life challenge and not some magical stress to him.


	3. A battle and Peace

**Wrighter**: Well, hello again, first Disclamation: I'm NOT J.K. Rowling... and you know what that means, right? good.

Now, I just wanna say, that in this story, this chapter may be the longest whit 3,500 words, so I CELEBRATE it whit an smile on my face, though I don't lett it slide more, I atlso need you to actually tell me if there is anny beta readers, I would love having my faults directed upon... anyone knowing someone good? thank you... oh, and I DO recomend reading abit aboute me. Thank you.

Here's the story:

* * *

**Harry Potter and Ted Lupin**

**Chapter 2: A battle and Peace**

The wind is blowing hard as they reaches their destination by portkey, on the team was: Hermoine Granger, now wearing dark cape and the rest of the attire, Tim Frenny wearing dark cape altso, Ginny Weasly and Luna Lovegood, both choosing the skirt and both having the wand at the ready, while Ron was wearing his black atire whit the clothes on the inside, so his armor did show "you know you could be showing your-" Ron began, ever the brother protector for Ginny though she huffed it away "I'm fine, after all I wear dark panties and leggings" she response "Okey, didn't need to know that" Tim instructs "Hermoine, lead the fanning out" he says as he walks towards the few houses there are vissible "I'm going on recon" he says drawing his wand at the same time as he walks. "Okey, Ron you're whit me to the west, Luna, giny, you two goes east, flank eachother, okey?" she says worringly to everyone, then she walks to the right of them and Ron follows, as Luna and Ginny goes left. "Briliant 'Moine" Ron says giving her a kiss, she smiles but looks at him "you know we have to splitt eventually, this is big" she tells him as he nods, "yes, but you're briliant still" he says giving her his usual smile, thouhg being her BF doesn't make him come long as she shakes at her head "Ronald, please" she says holding an eye on the man walking into the nest of gribs "this is serius matter" she says showing him to the side, he smiles and does as she implicate, knowing when she was serius or not.

Meanwhile Tim reaches the outskirts of town, looking over all and goes up close to a building, he hears the TV is on as it's the news. "_and todays weather is..._" it said through the window _must be near-deaf or near-death to hear that_ he thought humorsly, thinking of those inside, he peeks through the windows and sees an eldery pair just sitting in the couch doing what they can aboute the TV - listen to it, something is wrong, but he couldn't find the thing to sett on it, thouhg, it was obviusly since he was sent there too. He walked longer looking at what was a barn, and moved to it, he didn't think twice of going upclose for a peak, though he heard voices "I don't like this, it feels wrong" a manly voice said from the barn, as Tim came close enough to hear "I know what you mean, but orders are orders" annother voice said, more rugher than the first "true" a third voice said, "but for how long?" same man asked " 'till it's time ofcourse" the 2nd man said lazly "ofcourse" the other two said simiultanisly "so when's boss due back?" the 1st one askes "any moment" said the second one, clearly the leaders Right hand, Tim looked in and saw men in normal clothes, though wearing straps to hold the pants up where a good trick, the pink skirts and rosy pants did not made it help to clear in into the country side of things, looked more like a band, thouhg Tim noted that the one whit rugh voice where big, and mussly, and had blond beard along the jaw and up, but shaven at the top, while the other two saw more like eachother; Black hair and shaven beard. '_Twins? not unusall for a wizzarding family_' was Tims thouhg as he suddenly gott tapped on the shoulder, he turned around, sticking his wand into his holster on his left hip in the process, suddenly staring into a well shorter man, but whit a wand sticking up Tims nose "so, where were you going?" the man askes, giving a sly grin indicating that Tim where caught "In there I s'pose" was Tims answer as he smiled camly "werry good, I see the Minestry didn't select complete fools this time" a sneer comes out of the man as Tim got showed into the barn. "Hey lookie here" the big man says, juged by the voice, as Tim walks in "looks as the boss has caught a snoopie" the short man had followed right behind "oh well, I thouhgt I dropped by" Tim said as he turned shrudging "how are you guys? never seen you around" he says grinning abit "I think introduction are in order" he says as he takes a hand forth whit a smile, ever the diplomat in things.

"well, uhh" They all looked at him but he gott a wand inbetween his shoulderblades that indicated that he had to move forward, and where pressed to a chair, naturally he satt down and looked at all, smiling "well then, what's your name?" he askes "I, um, Jordan, Jordan Nordman" the big guy says and the two others quipped into eachother "Herbert and George Hammilton" they both said "anny Rank" Tim askes "uuuuh" all three looked to the leader, in wich stared at them whit a look that could kill the whole lot if looks could kill, wich amused Tim and he altso saw that was a possibliety if they didn't have a purpose. Tim where good at reading people when it came to hostile situation, and he weren't slightest suprised when the leader exploded out yelling "I will not lett an bunch of bafoons destroy my identety neither their ranks... thouhg I wouldn't mind that you cept it SECRET before an Aurorer" He said loooking at them. The looks on the three persons that he talked to where a priceless as far as Tim conserned, yet he didn't showed annything "seemes that we haven't met yet then" he says lazily, though anyone whit a mind to it would look so comfty in a kitchen chair of steel and four others in a little room, wastly whit planks along the walls to give the owner some sense of home, and not just a barn. The only light comming from the one above the door, in wich they had come through, to Tim it was a wonder that they hadn't needed to bow their heads to get inside. Altso a fridge and freezer where inside and on the top of it all: a sink. '_must be a joke_' Tim thouhgt to himself. Jordan looked at him, abit more angry, and the twins where looking wierd at him, seemingly Jordan was bright, but not as their boss, while the twins where, more questionly on the intelect "so, what's the setting? gold?, sweets? um, taking over the minestry?" Tim said, cutting everyone of, before annyone could go into battle at eachother "Nothing of the like" their leader said grining and bearing some fangs like theeth, now that the light shone on the leader there where a clearly distitive realation, as he had both beard and hair, long, but trimmed beard and shorter hair "must be an iddiot sitting there" the leader sneered "now gett..." he said waving his wand at the other three, wich left whit much difficulty to the size of the brute in the gang "Now, what you saw here are mearly a precentage of what's out there, so you better talk quick before you can't talk annymore" the short man said as the others had gone, his dark brown eyes shone through, apparently the others had either Hair infront or just had to clear of some eyes for Tim to notice, he was keen on details, but something alike wheren't his, he thouhgt of charms beeing in the works here, but he didn't say much aboute that, though he spoke up to the threat "am I to understand that you are threatening me?" he askes flatly, leaving no emotion for the leader "yes, I am, and you're not in a potition to threatens me, aurorer" the man said snerring "no offence mr... Nordman?" he looks at him questionly "but I am not going state anything, alas: I have the upper hand" Tim calmly said "so how aboute we discuss your surender?" he askes gently, then the leader laughed abit but look at him "you can call me that, but you clearly..:" he stops as things beggins to change abit, and Tim using the moment of confusion to draw his wand and, whit a fast sweep of his wand, send a disarming spell on the man, sending him out of the barn and several feet from it, landing in a muddy grave, standing up outside the man seemes taller, as he takes over a hod "Poliksir" Tim mutters as he comes out of the barn moments later "you still think you can win" the figure says, now clearly darker in voice "who are you?" Tim askes "someone you will wish you never met" and whit that a series of cursers and hexes comes against Tim, in return blocks whit simple shield charms, as he progresses "don't be.." he suddenly frose as the man sends out a green flare, almost hitting the aurorer but hits the barn instead, blwowing the concreete "okey what are you up to" he growls from the mud he had trown himself in to save his own life. The hooded figured just laughed and screamed "attack" as hundres of green flashes where made and explotions around, bringing aboute half of the houses to the ground as black clouds gathers down and shows that some death eathers where at the sight "okey... that complicates things" Tims says jumping up and sending a red stream of magic right by their leader "fool you can't aim straight" the hodded man said as he lifted his hand to strike against Tim "not be so sure of that" Tim said grinning, and the hooded figure turned around, only to see two more hexes comming at him, he transforms to a cloud and disapears upwards, dodging the spells aswell as sending a couples back towards where Luna and Ginny where, only that they were as they now were running, getting the signal to come to battle, from the right side Ron and Hermoine came running, this were going rugh.

Standing facing the destruction where the five aurors who now fighted for their lives as they sendt hexes, using shields and all you can immagine "five minutes and you're starting a fight" Ron complaints "no, ten minutes" Tim said through grited theeth as ten spells hitted his shield charm at once, "getting tired of this?" he askes as Ron takes over to produce a shiled as Hermoine, Ginny and Luna manage to send past a few spells, giving them an oppertunety to cach some breaths "yea" where Rons reply as plural spels where sendt past them "hold shields up then" he says as he swirls his wand a few times in the air, then in a throwing motion he sends his arm down wards, and suddenly two big roots where flung up from the ground in a wavery maner and flung several death eaters/followers backwards or in the air, as the roots crashed down upon the ever swelling flock, but yet it didn't matter, the escapee from battle at hogwards where manny still and comming in, it was clearly that they wanted the aurors, pherhaps for eavening meal, atleast that sounds better for Tim as he were fighting. Ron on the other hand hoped that they never got the satisfaction that where him as a meal, and voiced that throuhg some hard gritted theeth "when are they stopping comming?" he asked "untill their leader retrive them" where the answer he got, they were, by now, closer to a forest and their hope for help where longer away and the smoking ruins of some houses far away, whitin 20 minutes they had been pulled back towards the treeline, though they got sourouned soon they all could see, "Luna" Giny said nodding to the trees, and the woman nodded back, breaking for it, while the nearest enemies where waching and aiming at Luna, the rest of the team used **explotio **right infront of the feat of their enemy, sending them several feet up in the air and those around a few feets back, then the rest took to their feets and ran sending hexes that distracted into the mists of people "why do we always run?" Ron scream almost out of breath as they ran "we have little but priecius time" Tim said, and longer forth Luna had disapparated, seemingly to get help, "Hermoine, AOE" Tim screamed, pointing of an line of the chaising party, giving away what he wanted to her and none other... in wich she took a deep breath and screamed "**Locomotor Mortis**" and pointed at the line, and the first few suddenly flied through the air and landed on their faces, and that made the other either crash into them or evade them by jumping aside, some where unlucky to hitt a tree instead, though no-one saw it because of the intense hunt, well except for Tim who obviusly started to laugh when he turned his head back and began to run faster "nice Hermoine, nice" he said grining as they seemed to get by.

Hearts pumping hard, legs hurt like hell, and breaths are caught as the team reaches a lake and has to stop, it's been a 20 more minutes run whit a few hexes here and there, cursers too, and spells over all. Tim, Hermine, Ron and Giny where particly looking like trash, and smelled like it Tim thought as he held his wand high, ready to see an army comming over the hill they just had runned down, Ron and Hermoine took a back to back potition whit Ginny and Tim. "Next time, bring the DA too" Ginny said, and given the circumstances it wasn't funny whit some comment "I just hope we don't have annother 'lord' at our hands" Tim says sarcasticly back "that'd be idiotic since we have a .." he never finnished as a spell hitted his chest, throwing him over Ron and Ron to the dirt both women looked petrified at that, but soon he stood up growling "okey, well placed bug..." he stopped suddenly as a barrage of spells came down on them, and where no late to throw up shield after shield to protect them, they all where quite busy trying to not be nocked out "do they ever learn?" Ron askes as he trows one after Ginny "nope" where the unanimus answer, thouhg a red spell where hitting Ron in the back sending Tim on his back and Ron on top for a second before rolling off "next time, look out" where the muffled warning from Tim under Rons ribcase armor "sorry, but I gotta say, theese enchatments helps" Ron said rather sluggish as they both stands up "yea" Tin said, growling as he deffends of annother sneak attack, this time for the girls. It was a suprise what happend next as a bunch of cries where heard and suddenly plural yells where heard as the enimy either dissaparated or turned to air and dissapeared.

"Fear not there, the DA is here" a triumph yell where heard and Tim and the team went up to find Neville in charge of it, and Luna beside him but sending spells in each direction but to late as the majority had disapeared and there lied manny on the forest floor. "aboute time" Tim says spipping some blood out. "I think you manage to contact us earlier than you said you would" Neville countered him smiling "ugh" where the reply as the team jumped in to fight more, in the end of it, there where no one left to fight, and they all smiled, "come on guys" Neville says waving to the 20 or so aurors that had come "we better round theese up, and send our lead team to st. mungos for healt check" he grinned at Tim, who in response shaked his head "I'm fine" he said smiling.

The DA where quick to gather up all of the deffeated Death Eathers and their followers, but something where off... again. "well, that's all, now we can tansport them" a man whit long brown hair said, smiling, he looked at Tim, wich in return nodded "okey let's do thi-" he were cut of by a light and where gaping up seeing it came from the captives, as Tim and his men looked on them, they suddenly vannished into thin air, nothing but a solace where left of them, and Tim grittet his theeth, in anger, while looking, and the rest of them where looking at him for eplanation.

"Why so mad?" a confused Neville asked "it wasn't us who did it" Hermoine said, always wise, she knew by the look on Tims face that this wasn't an ordernary magic, or rather, his look confirmed it, "no one has ever done that after the first try... the result where devistating" Tim explained to them while he walked over where they had been "and now everything falls into place" he says.

* * *

Somewhere else a hooded figgure walks up to a throne "Lord, the test complete, whit a little snag" he said, and from the shadows came a little chuckle "I thought it might complicate whit you drinking the polyjuice potion" a voice said, though the gender couldn't be made out of disturbance whit the voice, though 'lord' suggests a he, and so it was for the hooded figgure "y-you knew the polyjuice potion didn't work on me that long?" The hooded figure askes "Amos, Amos, Amos" The voice came creeply from the dark of the throne "Did you think that you're their leader by meere inginius acts?" The voice asked the hodded figure "I might _apear_ as a such person, but you have something to learn" it continue, making Amos having his hair stritten up on his neck "you are RESISTANT to much magic" the voice said, giving a thick layer of speech around the word 'resistant' to make Amos understand, "you're an unique wizard, and in such you will do great things whit me, just stick to the plan and soon... soon the wizarding world will know us" the voice said, whit a dark glee "be gone now" and a gloved hand was shown in a single light streaming before as it waved the startled wizard away, and said wizard bowed and left the room in silence, knowing what to do next.

* * *

Fairly 6 months has gone since Harry and Teddy had arrived in Norway, and through means to get an apartment Harry had found a place in a forest, not so far away from the country, yet enough to be called a forest. He liked it here, no such things as big spiders, or anything the like, though he had travveled south he had come to the place, pronounced to him as 'jearen' whatever that ment for them, though he had to be abit carefull having Teddy out now-a-days, since the boy had grown to be one year older and now showed his true heritage of changing color from red to blue to green to violett to black to white, it was no telling except for when the boy became either angry, envius or bored, giving the Red-purple-green solution that Harry had learned by now, demanding attention wasn't hard when you where metamorphmagus. Of course Teddy did change hair color earlier in his life, but now it was more evident as the hair where thicker, and more evident in the varetiy of color, and not the suble way of changing from darkbrown to light brown. Right now, it was bright blue, giving away that the boy where content of the matter and played by himself as Harry looked out of the window, wondering on his past, it was cool now, but he knew that werry soon, something where bound to happend, and gone for the itching in his fingers... for him it felt naturaly to do _something_ rather than nothing.


End file.
